The broad aims of the project are to address the need for better technologies for analyzing genetic information. This project has three major specific aims: 1. The development of a novel randomly-ordered array-based technology for efficient and scaleable SNP analysis. This part of the project is intended to create libraries of oligonucleotide probes and arrange them on the ends of optical fibers to create high density probe arrays for genetic analysis. This will provide the basis for versatile, low-cost, high-throughput, small-format assays for the highly parallel analysis of genetic information. 2. The development of highly parallel, low-cost SNP genotyping assays based on randomly ordered oligonucleotide probe arrays. A system for typing single nucleotide polymorphisms will be developed and used to demonstrate cost- effective genotyping using the new technology. 3. The development of robust methods for discovering polymorphisms using randomly ordered oligonucleotide probe arrays. Arrays and associated methods will be developed to analyze nucleic acid sequences for variation. There is an urgent need for better access to genetic information. Better tools for genetic analysis will accelerate the understanding of complex genetic systems, help in discovering the relationships between genes and disease, and be useful in the diagnosis, management, and treatment of disease at the level of the individual.